


Purchased

by ununquadius



Series: Monthly Discord Prompts [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cruel Harry, Cruelty, Dark Harry, Draco as Harry's slave, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Slave Draco, Slavery, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Draco is now a slave, and Harry is his master. Written for the August 2019 Drarry Discord Monthly Challenge. Prompt: Serious. Wordcount: 377.





	Purchased

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the amazing mods of this month's challenge for the prompt and the organization, and to OTPShipper98 for the beta, the title, and the tags, you're a gem! <3
> 
> READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING!
> 
> Hope you like it! <3

Draco stared at the man in front of him. At first, he wasn’t sure he was right, but he’d recognize that messy hair and those green, bright eyes anywhere. Potter seemed to be too busy negotiating with the old trader to notice him, but part of Draco sighed in relief, thinking, wishing, that Potter was there for him, to rescue him. 

Finally, the trader nodded, and a smile turned Potter’s lips upwards. The old man approached Draco and with a swish of his wand, freed him from the pole he was tied to. Without too much care, the chain locked around Draco’s neck was given to Potter. He tried to smile, but after months of misery in the new slaves market his muscles didn’t respond as they used to. Potter dragged him by the chain, and Disapparated them without a word. 

Draco thought that once they were safe at Potter’s house, the man would set him free; that maybe Potterʼd help him get out of the country, that after the war had turned into such a hostile place for people like Draco. However, Potter tied his chain to a table’s leg and went away. 

During the next days, Draco learned that there was nothing left in Potter of the boy he had met at Hogwarts: there was no compassion, no kindness, no hate. Potter’s eyes were empty, and a devious smirk took over his lips whenever he looked Draco’s way. 

Potter ordered Draco to bathe, but gave him no clothes to wear. He fed him, but only once a day and too little, which left him desperately craving the delicious dishes Potter ate in front of him. 

Little by little, Draco’s hopes shattered until only a tiny ball of hope was left. He started to realise that he was Potter’s slave now, that the man was deaf to his quiet pleas for freedom, clothes, or just a bigger morsel. 

When he had spent two weeks there, Potter finally unchained him and asked him to follow him. Draco thought of running away, but where could he go? He followed Potter to a bedroom, where he was asked to lie on the bed. 

“Now, this is going to hurt, pet.”

Realising Potter was serious sent shivers down Draco’s spine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
